Stolen Soul
Stolen Soul ( ''zu deutsch gestohlene Seele ''') '''ist ein Buch von Roxane Fawn und Broncekralle . Klappentext Starlit schickt ihren bösen Schatten um dem besonders mächtigen Starseeker Alec die Seele zu stehlen , die guten Absichten in ihm niederzubrennen und ihn zu ihrem wiederstandslosen Sklaven des Böden zu machen . Doch Starlit hat die Rechnung ohne Alecs Seelentier Soul und seiner Schwester Marion gemacht , die mit allen Kräften versuchen ihn vor ihren langen bleichen Fingern zu retten . Prolog Die Nacht war eiskalt , Frost zog sich wie Adern über Asphalt . Der Mond schenkte sein fahles Licht der Nacht , doch es war gelblich , unwirklich . Wie von Nebel durchzogen wabbelte das Mondlicht um die undurchdringliche Nacht , lockte unglückliche Seelen in ihr Verderben . Wie ein Irrlicht versprach er mit süßer gespaltener Zunge , vor Gift triefend , wer ihm Folge würde jede Sinnlichkeit der Welt erreichen . Ein Leichenlicht . Wer seiner süßen Honigzunge folgte würde sterben . Qualvoll den Lüsten jener dunklen Seele ausgeliefert die mit der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschmolz . Wispernde Stimmen zogen sich durch den Nebel , hallten unheilvoll umher , mischten sich mit dem Rauschen des Leichenlichts . Plötzlich glommen Lichter in der Dunkelheit auf , verbannten das Leichenlicht , doch füllten seine Bedrohlichkeit mit Angst und Tod . Eine schlanke Gestalt löste sich aus der Nacht und wurde vom Irrlicht des Leichenmondes übergossen , welches sie ummantelte und fiel wie ein Umhang um ihre Schultern . Die Gestalt hatte feminine bleiche Gesichtszüge , die von hohen hervorstechenden Wangenknochen umrahmt wurden . Die Haut der Gestalt war fest und gleichzeitig durchscheinend wie Porzellan und fing das Leichenlicht auf . Nur eine Erschütterung , so schien es , und die schöne aber dennoch unheimlich erhabene Gestalt würde in tausend Scherben zersplittern . Und diese , so flüsterte der eiskalte Nordwind , würden wirklich Unglück bringen . Der krächzende raue Schrei einer Krähe füllte die Stille der Nacht und die Gestalt öffnete die von dunklen langen Wimpern umschlungenen Augen . Seltsam schwarz verschmolzen sie mit der Nacht , doch ihre Pupillen leuchteten wie die Schlitzaugen einer Raubkatze und sprangen wie Löwen daraus hervor . Silber wie giftiges Quecksilber flackerten ihre Pupillen , stellten das leichte Lächeln ihrer schmalen bleichen Lippen in den Hintergrund . Die Frau trug ein schwarzes enges Federkleid und eine enge schwarze Rüstung um die Brust . Tief darin glitzerte ein schwarzer Diamant , vergiftet und verwehst . Ebenso Silber wie ihre Iris blitzte das dünne lange Haar der Gestalt . Um ihre spinnengliedrigen schlanken Finger schlungen sich schwarze einfache Eichenringe mit verschiedensten Mustern . In einem war ein großer Bär geritzt der einen Fuchs herunterschlang . Im nächsten war ein erhängter Mann zu sehen und seine weinende Frau . So ging es weiter , in jedem schmerzengepeinigte , schreiende Geister , deren verzweifelte dünne Schreie um die Frau herum zu Hallen schienen . Zwei große pechschwarze Drachen folgten der Frau , ihre Schuppen reihten sich scharf wie Schwertspitzen um ihre Leiber . Ihre Augen blitzten wie Rubine in der Nacht , die ledernden Schwingen ragten in die Dunkelheit . Leise knurrten die Drachen , kein Laut traute sich mit Ihrem Drohgebärden zu vermischen . " Ruhe " , flüsterte die Frau , doch ihre Stimme hallte klar wie ein Schrei durch die Nacht und alles wurde still . Die Frau schloss die Augen , ihre Gesichtszüge wurden entschlossen und hochkonzentriert . " Schleiche mein Schatten . Eile und tue was ich dir im Licht des Leichenmondes Befehle . Folge meinem Willen und sei der Bote meiner Macht . Überbringe meine Fessel dem Jungen der im Licht des ersten Leichenmondes geboren wurde . Lasse mich Teil werden an der Macht des Mondes der Toten . Spalte seine Seele in tausend Splitter und lasse die guten , reinen Teile darin verkümmern . Lasse Dunkelheit walten und lasse ihn sein Schicksal erfüllen . Nun höre meine Stimme und Eile . Schon im Nächsten Leichenmonde wird alles Gute aus dem Jungen verschwunden sein . Eile , mein Schatten " , beschwor die Frau murmelnd und mit kalter eisiger Begierde und ihr gerader unheilvoller Schatten löste sich vom Boden und Schlich auf langen Beinen in der Dunkelheit davon . Nur das fahle unwirkliche Licht des Leichenmondes leckte noch am kahlen Boden . 1. Kapitel Die Sonne ging flammend wie ein Feuerball am brennenden Horizont unter und ergoss die letzten Tropfen Licht über die spitzen Klippen und die Wiesen und Wälder, welche dahinter lagen. Marion stand an der Kante der Klippen, hatte die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen. Die langsam schwindende Wärme legte sich sanft über ihr Gesicht und ließ Schatten über ihre geschlossenen Lider tanzen. Sie war oft hier, hörte den langsam verstummenden Vogelliedern zu und lauschte den Tieren der Nacht, wie diese erwachten. Es raschelte in der Wiese hinter ihr und sie hörte eine vertraute Stimme und ein leises, aufgeregtes Fiepen, welches unverwechselbahr in ihren Ohren klang. "Willst du mich erschrecken, Brüderchen?", fragte sie, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Die Stimme verstummte, genauso wie das Fiepen. Dann wurden Schritte laut und die Stimme, diesmal ganz nahe bei ihr, fragte: "Woher wusstest du das?" "Ich habe euch gehört!", Marion lachte und öffnete die Augen, "Ihr wart so laut, sodass ihr sicherlich jeds Tier in der Umgebung aufgweckt habt!" "Du übertreibst", der Junge, welcher sich neben sie stellte, grinste breit, "Ich bin ein Meister des Anpirschens." "Ach echt?", Marion kicherte, "Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein." "Hüte deine Zunge, Schwester", der Junge sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln her an, "Ich bin im Gegensatz zu dir um einiges mächtiger und somit der Erfahrenere von uns beiden." "Erfahrung und Macht sind zweierlei Dinge", Marions Stimme wurde schlagartig kühler. Sie hasste es, wenn ihr Bruder sie damit aufzog, schon ein Seelentier zu besitzen und somt ein vollständiger Starseeker zu sein, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr! Sie beneidete ihren Bruder ein wenig darum, dass er Soul, den Grauwolf, bereits so früh kennengelernt und gezähmt hatte. Eine Sache, von der sie nur selten träumte. "Ist da jemand beleidigt?", ihr Bruder stubste sie freundschaftlich in die Seite, "Hey, spiele jetzt nicht die Beleidigte Leberwurst!" "Tue ich doch gar nicht!", Marion entfaltete ihre Arme und ließ sie in ihren Hosentaschen verschwinden, "Ich war gerade nur in Gedanken." "Ach deswegen dieser abwesende Blick. Onkel Bruce meinte einmal zu mir, du würdest versuchen in die Zukunft zu schauen. Manchmal würde ich ihm liebend gerne Recht geben. Ich meine wer starrt schon stundenlang den Horizont an!" "Hey", protestierte Marion mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, "Ich denke nur gerne nach, das ist alles!" "Oh ja", ihr Bruder machte eine wilde Geste, "Ich sehe es schon vor mir! Marion Silverclaws Nachdenkhütte! Eintritt eine Goldmünze!" "Sei leise", sie gab ihren Bruder einen verspielten Klaps auf seinen dunklen Haarschopf, "Ich werde ganz sichernicht eine Nachdenkhütte errichten! Wie bescheuert klingt denn schon der Name?" "Wer weiß, wer weiß!", ihr Bruder lachte auf und hakte sich bei seiner Schwester unter. Sie wuschelte ihm durch das kurze Haare und beugte sich dann vor, um auch Soul hinter den Ohren zu graulen. Das Seelentier ihres Bruder Alec war ein großer, schöner Wolf mit diesem spitzbübischen Funkeln in den Augen, welches auch ihr Bruder besaß. Marion gab gerne zu, dass Soul und Alec wie für einander geschaffen waren. "Komm mit, Schwesterchen! Onkel Bruce wartet bereits auf uns", Alec ließ sie los und tänzelte ungeduldig auf und ab. "Dann renne mal voran, Aleclein", sie stubste ihren Bruder voran. "Nenn' mich nicht so", Alec schnaubte und sah dann verwirrt zur Seite, als eine graue Gestalt an ih vorbei schoss. Es dauerte, bis er realisierte und dann schüttelte er den Kopf und grinste noch breiter als zuvor. Marion sah ihrem Bruder lachend nach, als dieser Souls Verfolgung aufnahm, welcher bereits an ihm vorbeigestürmt war, über die Wiesen hin zu Wald, wo das Haus ihres Onkels auf sie warten würde. Kapitel 2 Alec zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und streifte sich das Oberteil seines grauen Schlafanzuges über . Soul saß auf seinem Bett , den Schweif um die Pfoten geringelt und blickte Alec aus karamellbraunen treuen Augen an . Alecs Zimmer war klein , aber hell gestrichen und ein großes Fenster ließ das Licht der Dämmerung auf Souls Fell tanzen . An der niedrigen Raufaserwand hingen einige Bilder von Alec , Marion und Soul . Mitten in den Raum stand ein schmales kleines Bett aus Buchenholz mit einer dünnen weißen Decke . Soul mochte den kleinen Raum nicht besonders , für seinen Geschmack war er zu eng und klein . Der junge Grauwolf war lieber draußen und rannte mit Alec um die Wette . " Bist du gleich mal fertig ? " , drang eine glockenhelle Stimme hinter der dunklen Eibenholztür hervor . Alec zog eine seiner schwarzen Augenbraunen hoch und knöpfte das letzte Knopfloch seines silbergrauen rauen Schlafoberteils zu. Soul sprang von Alecs Bett und kratzte an der Tür , hinter der noch immer die hohe Mädchenstimme auf Alec einredete . Soul mochte Marions helle reine Stimme . Er winselte ungeduldig . Alec lachte und kraulte ihn zwischen den Ohren . " Soul " , schalt er und drängte den Kopf zurück um die Tür zu öffnen . Hinter der Tür stand ein schlankes hübsches Mädchen , das Alec vorwurfsvoll aus ihren mandelförmigen Augen anstarrte . " Onkel Bruce wartet schon " , erklärte sie anklagend . Alec zuckte nur die Schultern . " Jetzt bin ich ja fertig ! " , entgegnete er schlicht und packte Soul an dem hellbraunen Lederhalsband um Souls Hals . Der Grauwolf sträubte sich gegen die unsanft Behandlung , doch er folgte Alec wiederwillig . Hinter ihm stapfte Marion den kurzen mit Teppichboden bekleideten Flur . " Wetten ich bin eher unten " , rief Alec . " Wetten nicht " , sagte Marion kampflustig und drängte sich an Soul und Alec vorbei . " Hey ! " , stieß Alec wütend hervor und Soul bellte empört . Marion streckte ihm nur die Zunge raus und rannte die steile Treppe so schnell sie konnte hinunter . " Na warte " , fluchte Alec und schwang sich auf das schlanke Treppengeländer . Soul sprintete hinter seinem Herrchen her und stolperte auf der unterschiedlich hohen Treppe beinahe über seine Pfoten . Jaulend krachte er in Marion hinein . " Was ?!" , rief Marion aus und gemeinsam krachten Soul und Alecs Schwester die Treppe hinunter . Winselnd rollte sich Soul auf die Seite und Marion versuchte ihn schwer atmend von sich zu stoßen . " Geh runter du schweres Vieh ! " , keifte sie zwischen lachen und Ärger . Alec landete lachend neben Marion und Soul . " Was gibst du ihm nur zu fressen ? " , fluchte Marion und schaffte es Soul von sich hinunter zu stoßen . Alec wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und zog Marion hoch . Soul sprang wieder auf die Pfoten und tapste um Marion und Alec herum , die in die zusammengewürfelte Küche traten . Dort saß ein großer breitschultriger Mann mit ernsten blauen Augen und blondem Stoppelbart . Er blickte auf als die drei die Küche traten . " Ihr müsst alleine essen Kinder , ich muss noch mal nach den Schafen sehen , in der Nähe treibt sich wieder ein Wolf herum " , erklärte er mit gerunzelter Stirn und blickte auf Soul . Soul wich seinem Eisblauen Blick auf und klemmte seinen langen buschigen Schweif zwischen die Hinterbeine . Er mochte Bruce nicht besonders . Alecs Onkel tolerierte ihn zwar , war aber nicht besonders erfreut darüber gewesen , dass er nach dem Tod seines Bruders nicht nur seine beiden Kinder Alec und Marion das Maul stopfen musste , sondern auch einen , seiner Meinung nach unnützen Grauwolf durchfüttern musste . " Okay " , erklärte Alec resigniert . Soul wusste , dass Bruce Alecs Vorbild war . Tröstend grub er seine Schnauze an Alecs Bein . Bruce nickte und erhob sich . Er trug ein weißes Wollhemd , raue weite Jeans und einen breiten Gürtel . " Ihr könnt euch etwas zu Essen aus der Vorratskammer nehmen " , sagte er , zog sich einen dicken Ledermantel über und verließ das kleine Haus . Kurz zischte heftiger Wind durch die geöffnete Tür und Soul sträubte seinen dichten Pelz vor Kälte . Alec seufzte und trat in einen kleinen dunklen kühlen Raum der mit Lehm auskleidet war . Auf kleinen Holzregalen lagen Brotlaibe , Einmachgläser und Dosen und Kisten mit Salz und anderen Gewürzen . Neben den Regalen standen einige Kannen Milch und von der Decke hingen Würste zum trocknen . Soul trottete Alec freudig hinter her und genoss den würzigen Geruch der Speisekammer . Er leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und betrachtete das baumelnde Fleisch über seinem Kopf gierig . " Nein mein großer " , sagte Alec entschuldigend , " die sind nicht für dich . Onkel Bruce würde mich töten wenn er heraus finden würde , dass ich dir was von seiner guten Salami gegeben habe . Aber du kannst die Innereien haben , die hat Onkel Bruce extra für dich weggelegt " . Er öffnete eine kleine Kiste und verzog voller Ekel das Gesicht . " Da " , stieß er hervor und warf Soul eine Schafleber vor die Pfoten . Freudig schlug der Grauwolf seine Zähne in das Fleisch und trug es stolz zu Marion um ihr zu Zeigen was er erbeutet hatte . Sie lachte und scheuchte ihn weg . " Verschwinde du Ekel ! " , lachte sie und Soul rollte sich beleidigt in der Ecke zusammen . Während er an seinem Fleisch nagte , trat Alec mit einem Laib Brot , einem Krug Ziegenmilch und einem Ziegenkäse aus der Vorratskammer . Gemeinsam mit Marion setzte er sich an den wackeligen Tisch und Schnitt etwas Brot und Käse für sie ab . " Ich hoffe Onkel Bruce passiert nichts , das ist ja schon ein richtiger Sturm da draußen " , sagte Marion mit vollem Mund und spülte ihre Abendessen mit etwas Ziegenmilch hinunter . " Ach was " , sagte Alec brummig und nahm dem Krug entgegen , " der kann schon auf sich selbst aufpassen " Marion nickte nur und wischte sich den Mund mit dem Ärmel ab . Onkel Bruce war ein Farmer und hatte eine kleine Herde Schafe und Ziegen , etwa vierzehn weibliche Tiere , zwei Hühner , die in einem Verschlag neben dem Haus wohnten , eine ältere eingefallene Kuh und ein kräftiges Shirehorse . Als Marion und Alec Soul das erste Mal mit zu den Schafen gebracht hatte , hatte der Grauwolf nicht verstehen können warum Onkel Bruce ihn heftig geschlagen hatte als er ein junges Lamm gerissen hatte . Seitdem hielt er sich sowohl von den Schafen als auch von Bruce fern . Soul schlang den letzten Bissen seines Abendbrotes herunter und Schlich an Alecs Seite . Treuherzig legte er sein Kinn auf Alecs Knie und blickte ihn aus seinen großen braunen Hundeaugen an . " Du brauchst gar nicht so zu gucken , Soul , ich bin sowieso schon fertig mit essen " , sagte Alec belustigt und kraulte Souls Wange . " Ich denke Onkel Bruce wird nicht besonders erfreut sein , wenn er uns noch hier finden wenn er wiederkommt " , meinte Marion und ließ ihren Blick zu dem kleinen schmalen Küchenfenster schweifen . Heftig prasselte der Regen gegen die Scheibe und die Küche wurde mehrmals durch Blitze vollkommen erleuchtet . Soul spürte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in den Pfoten . Nun war er doch froh in dem kleinen Haus und nicht draußen zu sein . Ihm behagte das Gewitter nicht und er drückte sich an Alecs Bein . " Ach Soul " , erklärte der Junge amüsiert , " das ist doch nur ein Gewitter " . Empört belle der Grauwolf und preschte beim ersten lauten Donner erschrocken die Treppe hinauf . Marion und Alec bogen sich vor Lachen und folgten ihm langsamer . Soul kauerte zitternd unter Alecs Decke und legte die Pfoten über die Augen . " Du bist mir ja ein großer Held ! " , lachte Marion und Alec stimmte mit ein . Soul fletschte wütend die Zähne und knurrte ängstlich und verärgert zugleich . " Mach mal Platz " , bat Alec und stupste den Wolf zur Seite . Empört jaulte Soul und krachte aus dem Bett . Marion warf sich vor Lachen zu Boden und Alec wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln . Beleidigt rollte sich Soul neben dem Bett zusammen und würdigte die Beiden keines Blickes mehr . " Erzählst du mir noch eine Geschichte ? " , bat Alec Marion . Sie verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich neben ihrem Bruder aufs Bett fallen . " Was für eine Geschichte willst du denn hören ? " , fragte sie und Strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht . Alec überlegte kurz . " Erzähl mir etwas über Starlit " , sagte er zögernd . " Schon wieder ? " , fragte Marion genervt . Alec fand Geschichten über die böse Legende der Starlit auch noch zum tausendsten Mal interessant . Auch Soul spitzte die Ohren und blickte zu Marion und Alec auf . " Na gut " , begann sie und ihre Stimme fiel in einen tieferen mysteriösen Tonfall . " Es war vor vielen , vielen Jahren , als Kobolde und Riesen das Land bewohnten und der Sternendrachen der Herrscher des Starseeker Reichs war , als ein Baby einer Auftragsmörderin im Königlichen Hause geboren wurde . Daraufhin wurde die Auftragsmeuchlerin gehängt , um ihr ewiges Schweigen über die zahlreichen Morde zu sichern . Das Ihre Kind jedoch , behielt das Königspaar , welches über ein weit entferntes Land herrschte wo die Sonne den Wüstensand küsste " Soul liebte Marions-Erzählersstimme , denn sie war tiefer und wärmer als sonst . Langsam erklomm er das Bett und legte sich auf Alecs Füße , während Marion weiter erzählte . " Bis zu ihrem sechzehnten Lebensjahr wuchs die leibliche Tochter der erhängten Mörderin in dem Schloss jenes Königspaares auf . Zu Ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag jedoch , erzählte die Königin ihr von ihrer wahren Mutter . Darauf hin tötete die Tochter jener , die sovielmal Seelen gefordert hatte , die Königin und auch den König und floh aus dem Schloss . Der Geist ihrer Mutter öffnete ihr das Tor zu schwarzen Magie und ihre Seele wurde schwarz wie die Saatkrähen . Sie gewann im Schutz der Schatten immer weiter an Macht und labte sich an unschuldigen Seelen . Mit Drohungen , Mord und der wispernden Zunge der Flammen gewann sie viele Anhänger . Nun bedroht sie die Welt der Starseeker , immer auf der Suche nach vielversprechenden Starseekers deren Seelen sie in absolute Schwärze verwandeln kann " . Marions Stimme senkte sich zu einem unheilvollem Flüstern , dass Soul alle Nackenhaare sträuben ließ . " Gute Nacht Brüderchen " , sagte Marion leichthin und verschwand aus dem Zimmer . Alec blickte ihr abwesend hinterher . " Schlaf schön " , murmelte er und kraulte Soul zwischen den Ohren . Dann rollte er sich zur Seite und glitt beinahe sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf . Soul starrte ihn neidisch an und legte seinen Kopf auf die Pfoten . Der Regen klatschte noch immer Eimerweise gegen das schmale Fenster und Donner grollte wie das Gebrüll eines Löwen . Soul zuckte unwohl mit dem Ohr und kuschelte sich an Alecs Warmen Körper . Eine Weile lag der Grauwolf still dar und starrte aus dem Fenster , als die Temperatur um mehrere Grad zu fallen schien . Frost bildete sich an dem Fenster , kroch über den Boden . Das Fenster ging schlagartig offen und eiskalter Wind blies Soul ins Gesicht . Angst kroch in ihm hoch . Er winselte und stupste Alec an , doch dieser drehte sich bloß um und murmelte etwas . Es schien irgendwie dunkler zu werden , Schatten fielen in das kleine Zimmer . Das Licht der Blitze schien schwummrig , durchdrang den Schatten nicht .Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas in der Dunkelheit und Soul zog seine Lefzen augenblicklich hoch und knurrte bedrohlich . Eine schwarze flackernde Gestalt löste sich fließend aus der Schwärze und beugte sich über Alec . Soul jaulte und stürzte sich auf den Schatten , doch ein kräftiger Schlag schlug ihn beiseite . Schmerz durchzuckte ihn als er hart auf den Boden schlug . Alle Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst und er lag flach auf der Seite . Die Schattengestalt schenkte ihm ein geisterhaftes grauenhaftes Lächeln und küsste Alec auf die Stirn . Eine schwarze Welle schien über den Jungen hinein zu brechen als der Schatten seine Stirn mit den Lippen berührte . Soul winselte vor Schmerz und versuchte sich aufzurichten , doch wie ein heißer Blitz ließ es ihn wieder nach unten gleiten . Schwach versuchte er ein Licht hinauf zu beschwören , das Element das Alec und ihn verband , doch es blieb dunkel in dem kleinen Zimmer . Der Schatten Strich Alec mit einem Lachen über die Stirn , das wie Fingernägel die über Glas kratzten Klang . Dann Schlich er auf langen Beinen aus dem Zimmer . So schnell wie er gekommen war . Soul blickte ein letztes Mal zu Alec , dann glitt er in die Tiefe grell verzerrte Welt der Besinnungslosigkeit . 3. Kapitel ''Der Wind säuselte über die Wiesenlandschaft, strich durch das smaragdfarbene Gras und küsste die zarten Blumen, welche ihre Kelche der goldenen Sonne entgegenstreckten. Marion stand auf einem Hügelkamm, lauschte dem leisen Gesang des Windes und ließ ihren Blick über die friedvolle Landschaft vor ihr gleiten. Sie fühlte sich geborgen, fern von den alltäglichen Problemen, mit denen sie sich normalerweise rumschlug, fern von all den Sorgen, welche ihr in manchen Nächten den Schlaf raubten. Wolken, so weiß und flauschig wie Watte schwebten durch das tiefe Blau des endlosscheinenden Himmels. Zwei Schwalben, gleich einem Tänzerpaar, flogen mit klaren Liedern durch die Luft, formten Figuren und Muster mit ihren Flügeln, ihren Körpern. Marion verfolgte ihre Flugbahn, sah ihnen dabei zu, wie sie sich hinauf schwangen, der Sonne entgegen schraubten. Doch plötzlich verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Die Wattewolken verfärbten sich tiefgrau, wurden dichter und verdeckten schließlich die Sonne, sodass kein einziger Funke Licht zu den Wiesen hinab sickern konnte. Der sanfte Wind wurde zum Sturm, welcher über die Hügel fegte, Marion in die Knie zwang. Das Gras verdorrte, die Wiesen wurden zu einer trostlosen, staubigen Ebene. Die Schwalben hatten aufgehört zu singen. Sie trudelten hilflos durch die Luft, unfähig ihre Flügelschläge genau zu kontrollieren. Sie rissen die Schnäbel auf, als wollten sie schreien und im selben Moment begannen ihre Federn zu glühen, brannten lichterloh. Die Vögel schrieen panisch auf, aber es war zu spät. Wie einzelne Papierfetzen verglühten sie am Himmel, wurden von dem Sturm fortgerissen. Marion spürte, wie die Angst ihre Beine hinauf kroch, nach ihrem Herz griff und dieses zusammendrückte. Sie wollte fort laufen, von hier verschwinden, aber sie konnte nicht. Ein Schatten glitt vom Himmel hinab, streckte seine Klauen nach ihr aus. Sie schrie, spürte, wie der Schatten sie ergriff, sie von der Erde hinauf zu einem sternenlosen Himmel zerrte. Sie wand sich in seinem Griff, konnte sich jedoch nicht befreien. Sie schrie … …und erwachte. Schweißgebadet und mit pochendem Herzen lag sie in ihrem Bett, starrte die Zimmerdecke über sich an. Es dauerte, bis sie begriff, dass dies alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. „Es war nur ein Traum!“, murmelte sie zu sich selber, „Es ist nichts schlimmes passiert. Alles ist so, wie es sein soll.“ Kapitel 4 Soul erwachte mit einem saurem Geschmack im Maul und einem dumpfen Schmerz im Schädel . Seine Zunge klebte an seinem Kiefer und die Welt drehte sich vor seinen Augen . Ein leises Fiepen kroch aus seiner Kehle und getrocknetes Blut lebte auf seiner Stirn und auf dem groben Ebenholzboden . Das Licht der Dämmerung kitzelte Souls Nase und er versuchte sich aufzurappeln . Heißer Schmerz durchfuhr seine Glieder und er glitt winselnd wieder auf den kalten Boden . Plötzlich blitzte die letzte Nacht vor seinen Augen . Das Gewitter . Der Mann aus Schatten . Alec . Entschlossen bis er die Zähne zusammen und drückte sich mit aller Kraft hoch . Vor Anstrengung zitternd stand er breitbeinig da und holte rasselnd Luft . Seine Krallen Gruben sich in den nassen Boden , der sich mit dem Regen vollgezogen hatte . Die zerrissenen Vorhänge flatterten wie Geister im heftigen Wind , der durch das offene Fenster herein wehte . Wie lange war Soul bewusstlos gewesen ? Er wusste es nicht . Waren es bloß Stunden , Tage oder Jahrzehnte gewesen ? Nein , er vermochte es nicht zu sagen . Es fühlte sich so an als hätte er nur kurz die Augen geschlossen , und sie taten grässlich weh und fühlten sich wie das schwere nach Flieder duftende Papier , mit dem Bruce Briefe an die Stadthalter schrieb . Bleierne Müdigkeit kroch wie ein Nagetier durch seine Glieder . Geschmeidig wie ein Schatten . Alec , erinnerte er sich wieder . Taumelnd trottete er zu dem niedrigen schmucklosen Bett . Die violett schwarze Steppdecke lag noch immer leicht zerknittert über Alecs schmächtigem Körper . Genauso wie in jener Nacht . War es die letzte Nacht gewesen ? Soul schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf . Er fror und ihm war heiß zugleich . Doch irgendwie wirkte Alecs generell blasse Haut wirkte durchscheinend wie Glas und seine Sommersprossen schienen bloß aufgemalt , übertrieben und in einer viel zu dunklen Farbe . Vorsichtig presste Soul seine Nase an Alecs Arm . Ein Ruck ging durch seinen blassen Körper und Alec schlug seine Augen auf . Sie waren kohlrabenschwarz. Erschrocken tappte Soul rückwärts , ein Schauder kalt wie Eis glitt über seinen Rücken . Was war mit Alec passiert ? Oder bildete er sich das alles nur ein ? " Soul " , brummte Alec mit tiefer brüchiger Stimme , " was soll das ?" Deutlicher Missfallen schwang in seiner Stimme mit , wie Soul es noch nie bei seinem Herrn gehört hatte . Unterwürfig rollte er sich auf den Rücken und zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen . Doch anstatt ihn zu kraulen stieg Alec einfach über ihn hinweg und würdigte ihm keines Blickes . Seine Haut schimmerte durchsichtig und auch in seinen Augen fehlte noch immer der alte neckische Glanz . Verloren , wie als hätte der Schatten ihn geraubt und gestohlen . Vielleicht war er noch immer dort , hinter all der Schwärze , doch Soul hatte das ungute Gefühl , das der Glanz mit jedem Herzschlag mehr verschwand . Traurig winselte er und hoffte das er noch immer träumte . Das er in der Gewitternacht eingenickt war und seine Fantasie ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte . " Ruhe " , fauchte Alec und warf einen Schuh nach Soul . Heißer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn wie einen Blitz als der Schuh die Kopfwunde erneut aufriss und pulsierendes Blut den Ebenholzboden befleckte . Wie konnte Alec nur so was tun ? Fiepend rollte er sich zusammen und wünschte sich endlich aufzuwachen , doch als er die Augen Aufriss befand er noch immer in Alecs Zimmer , der blutverschmierte Schuh lag noch immer neben seinem Kopf . Kälte kroch in ihm hoch und er sträubte sein Nackenfell . Alec zog sich ein enges schwarzes T-Shirt über und schlüpfte in eine dunkle Jeans . Fahrig fuhr er sich durch die nachtschwarzen Haare und wandte sich nun doch Soul zu . Er starrte ihn aus den kohlrabenschwarzen Augen an , ohne sich zu regen . Soul wandte sich unter Alecs Blick . Plötzlich schien etwas Fremdes in seinem Kopf zu sein . Hart und ohne Vorsicht Drang etwas in seinen Geist und Schmerz , heftiger als jede Wunde , durchfuhr ihn . Soul wollte das der Fremde aus seinem Kopf verschwand und rollte sich gepeinigt zur Seite . ' Los ' , hallte eine herrische Stimme in seinem Kopf und ein lautes Echo warf das knappe lieblose Wort noch einmal zu Soul zurück . Alec zeigte noch immer keine Regung , nur seine pechschwarzen Augen schienen sich um Haaresbreite zu verengen . ' Los ' , blaffte die Stimme ein weiteres Mal , ' zeig mir deine Kraft ' Soul versuchte sich zu wehren , doch die Stimme war entwaffnend , hypnotisierend . Er konnte sich ihr nicht entziehen . Langsam beschwor er das Licht , fühlte es in seinen Pfoten knistern . Er versuchte es zu rufen , sich Untertan zu machen , als mit einem Mal die Tür aufging und Marion im Zimmer stand . Marion war ein sehr schönes Mädchen und ihre langen, rotbraunen Haaren klebten ihr vom schlafen noch im Gesicht und hellgrünen Augen glitzerten noch müde . Sie hatte einen sommersprossigen Teint und eine kleine Stupsnase. Wie Gewöhnlich sie einfache, braune Lederkleidung und eine goldene Brosche mit einem eingelassenen Smaragd. Soul war noch nie so glücklich gewesen Marion zu sehen . " Was willst du ? " , sagte Alec wütend ohne Marion anzusehen . " Mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden oder wie ? " , entgegnete Marion neckisch . Alec würdigte sie keines Blickes . " Soul " , entfuhr es Marion erschrocken als sie Souls aufgerissene Fleischwunde erblickte . " Er blutet " , keifte Marion Alec entgeistert an . " Dämliches Vieh " , fauchte Alec und stürmte aus dem Zimmer . " Was zum Teufel ist mit dem denn Los ? " , zischte Marion und begann ihr weißes T-Shirt zu zerreißen , welches sie zu ihrer braunen Lederkleidung trug . Vorsichtig wickelte sie es um Souls Kopfwunde und tupfte das Blut sanft ab . Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:ByRoxaneFawn Kategorie:By Bronce